shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Masked Warrior of Sarabanto, Part 4
Chapter 9: Sparrow's Nest Sarabanto, residential district. The silence of the night is broken as Rokku leaps across a street to land on the roof behind it, not even breaking pace mid run. A few seconds behind, Dimitri crashes down with a louder thud and puts on another burst of speed to try and catch up. It doesn’t make much difference. Whether due to the extra weight of his weapons, or as a matter of agility, Dimitri constantly loses ground, and only manages to keep on Rokku’s trail by firing the small explosive jets under his feet at every opportunity. Not too far away, Jessica and Livingstone are having more luck keeping up. At Jessica’s suggestion, the two had managed to scramble onto a parallel line of roofs, and while neither of them risk the acrobatic leaps Rokku makes, they instead found a path of roofs and convenient bridging pipes that allowed them to close in on the vigilante. They are eventually forced to drop down to street level, but when they do they easily manage to get onto a street parallel to Rokku, giving them a good chance to overtake and cut off the masked fighter. And then, without warning, they run out of solid ground. Ahead of them, there is a sudden drop, and, almost a whole building’s length below, a wide band of water. Jessica: 'Canal! ''Livingstone stops dead on the edge, windmills in mid-air, and staggers back. Rokku comes to a halt on the roof above them, and waits for a few seconds. Then he spreads his arms wide, and jumps. 'Livingstone: '''Uh oh! ''The masked warrior easily clears the road below, turning the jump smoothly into a dive before falling straight into the deep water, and disappears with a sharp splash. 'Jessica: '''I can't swim anymore! '''Caspian: '''Uff .. fuu… huh… you guys… are fast ''They both turn as Caspian catches up to them, clearly out of breath, but he quickly regains his composure. Dimitri, meanwhile, reaches the edge of the roof and stops. 'Caspian: '''So where is he? '''Jessica: '''He jumped into the canal! And none of us can swim! '''Caspian: '''Dang… We’ve lost him then. I’m no good with water either. ''A few moments pass as they turn away, and then there is another shriek and a barrage of arrows 'Rokku: '''Stay Away! '''Jessica: '''I see him! Over there! ''The all too familiar hooded figure is now standing on a roof some distance along the bank. Dimitri sets off in pursuit yet again, with the other three running to catch up in the alleyways. Meanwhile, Marley backs away as Corvus follows after him, blades at the ready, but not striking yet 'Marley: '''Take it easy… '''Corvus: '''Draw your swords, pirate. '''Marley: '''Hey, we don’t need to fight here.. '''Corvus: '''If neither Clancy nor Rokku can keep you out of town, then it falls to me to dispose of you! You will not harm these townspeople. '''Marley: '''Darn right I won’t! That’s not why we’re here! '''Corvus: '''I lost my family to pirates! But I will not lose this town as well! You shall go no further! ''He swings one of his swords, and Marley ducks under it. 'Byrn: '''I think this has gone far enough. ''The gunslinger swings his armoured fist at Corvus, but the swordsman ducks and whirls in single movement, bringing his blades to bear. Byrn, who had been attacking, now finds himself forced to block, keeping his gauntlet in the way of the swords. 'Corvus: '''So you choose to fight then. ''Rather than go for his gun at close range, Byrn attempts to punch at Corvus, but is thrown back by a powerful strike. He rolls to absorb the impact, and backs off as the swordsman charges. 'Byrn: '''Just a bit further… ''He blocks the next strike, and this time jumps to move with it, hoping to use the momentum to reach a decent shooting range. Which would have worked, had they been fighting in open ground. But in the narrow confines of Sarabanto’s streets, Byrn instead finds himself slammed against an unexpected wall, and lands awkwardly, half winded, without the intended distance. Grunting slightly, he pulls off his shades and glares at the swordsman. 'Corvus: '''Well? ''Byrn hesitates for a second, and then flips his bare hand upwards, slinging a small explosive towards Corvus. The blast would have been too small to do any harm even if Corvus hadn't blocked it, but it serves as a big enough distraction for Byrn to get clear of the wall again and start to back off again. Corvus turns to try and charge, but as he does Marley rolls past him and rises, mindsword in hand. 'Marley: '''If you're that determined to fight then I'm your opponent here. '''Corvus: '''So be it! ''He swings and Marley blocks, first with one sword and then the other. The pirate staggers slightly under the impact, but braces and avoids being knocked back too far. Corvus draws back to ready a heavier blow, and Marley leaps in and strikes fast, with much lighter hits that nonetheless stall the former pirate hunter. The latter scowls as he backs off. 'Corvus: '''You're not fighting seriously. '''Marley: '''No need. I got no problem with you. '''Corvus: '''Enough! ''He lunges, both his swords whirling. 'Marley: '''Here it comes.. ''recognising the pattern, Marley blocks both blades with his own. Corvus continues to push through with the attack, but just before he breaks through the guard Marley drops back, letting his blade vanish, and slides forwards to sweep Corvus's legs. Unbalanced by the sudden lack of resistance, he is sent sprawling. Marley leaps to his feet and runs off down the street. 'Marley: '''Told you I had that technique figured out! And this guy still fights like Rokku even if it's not him. Now let's get out of here! ''Corvus is already rising up and raising one of his swords. Byrn notices this, and throws down another bomb, this one producing a thick cloud of smoke, before running in pursuit of Marley. 'Byrn: '''That was easily the most underwhelming counter you've ever made. You could at least have got a proper hit in! ''Meanwhile, the others are having even worse luck trying to catch up to Rokku. The vigilante has stopped running away and resorted to firing hails of arrows at Dimitri and Jessica instead, and while the accuracy is variable, the steady assault makes it harder to approach him. Worse, as soon as they do close in again, Rokku steps out of view, only to pop up a short while later in an entirely different location, forcing them to repeat the exercise. After the second and third attempts yield the same result, Jessica stops in the shelter of a particularly tall building, as does Caspian. Dimitri and Livingstone continue running across the roofs, chasing after the vigilante yet again. 'Jessica: '''We're not achieving anything here. '''Caspian: '''As in, neither of them are getting close? '''Jessica: '''We need to try something different, or we'll never get another opening. ''There is a few seconds silence at that. 'Caspian: '''Are you guys seriously pirates? '''Jessica: '''There’s a better time to be asking- '''Caspian: '''Well, are you?! Answer quickly. ''Jessica sighs 'Jessica: '''Yes, we are. But we're not with the ones attacking this place. We just came here to find a doctor. We’re probably doing everyone a favour by finding the mayor as well. Is this a problem? '''Caspian: '''Pfft. not one of mine. You guys call yourselves pirates, but you’re the ones helping me here. And no matter what anyone says, I still don't trust a supposed hero who keeps this many secrets. Why would the good guy even need a mask? So as far as I'm concerned- '''Jessica: '''Wait there he is! ''Rokku is merely standing in the road not far from them, having just wandered out of a side street quite casually. They see each other at the same moment, and Rokku jumps and turns away, starting to run. 'Jessica: '''Get back here! '''Caspian: '''hey, wait a sec- ''Jessica doesn't hear Caspian, as she is already chasing after the vigilante. Surprisingly, rather than attempting to take to the rooftops again, Rokku keeps at normal street level. On level terrain, Jessica actually seems to be gaining on the vigilante, though she is also tiring quite quickly. She briefly considers trying to animate her hair to capture him, but can't quite master the concentration while she is running. Then, up ahead, Rokku suddenly veers around a corner and out of sight. 'Jessica: '''Oh no you don't! ''She turns the corner to find only a dead end alleyway. There are no doors or windows, and the walls are high and steep, without any obvious handholds. '''Jessica: '''Ugh. Not again... '' '' Meanwhile, Livingstone and Dimitri spot Rokku standing on a roof two streets from them. They are actually slightly higher up than the vigilante, who is balanced on a chimney, and everything around him is clearly visible from their vantage point. 'Dimitri: '''There he is! We've got him this time- '''Livingstone: '''Waaaait! He can still see us coming from there! ''Dimitri stops moments away from jumping off the edge of the roof, one foot in mid air, and Livingstone pulls him back out of view before the masked warrior notices. 'Livingstone: '''We can't get him by running up. So we have to try sneaking! ''Dimitri stares in surprise at the unusually concise comment from Livingstone, but then nods, seeing the logic. 'Dimitri: '''Right! Can we get under him instead? '''Livingstone: '''Ayeayeayeaye Captain! Leave this to me! ''Livingstone throws a handful of seeds off the roof. As they land in the street below they suddenly bloom into a surprisingly dense hedge of leafy plants, which he then jumps into. The foliage cushions his fall as he drops from the rooftops, and he begins to close in on Rokku, doing his best to stay out of sight at ground level. As he draws nearer he runs into Byrn and Marley, who have joined the chase after escaping Corvus. 'Marley: '''Livingstone! What's happening? '''Livingstone: '''He's on that roof. ''Byrn turns his gaze up to the roof where Rokku is standing, and his eyes narrow slightly as he comes up with a plan. 'Byrn: '''He's in the open up there. If we work together we can block all his escape routes at once. '''Marley: '''Corner him? Suits me. '''Byrn: '''Marley, get close then go straight up. Livingstone, circle around behind him, and get up to his level. As soon as Marley gets onto the roof come in from the other side and block him off. You'll force him into this street, between me and Jessica. Then we'll have him. '''Marley: '''Heh heh.. Now we're talking! ''Livingstone runs off down the street to get into position, while Byrn steps back into the shadows to wait. Marley hurries up to the rounded building Rokku is standing on, unhindered since Rokku seemed not to have noticed their presence. Marley does not question this good fortune, instead moving into the shadow of the building and looking up for a way to climb onto it. After a moment's thought, he summons a pair of mindswords with curved, hooked blades, and uses them to scale up the wall. Rokku, still standing on his chimney, spins on the spot as his blades clang on a drainpipe and he pulls himself over the edge. 'Marley: '''Round two mask man! '''Livingstone: '''Fooouund you! ''Rokku swivels the other way just in time to see Livingstone land on the other side of the roof and dive towards him. 'Marley: '''Got him! Wait- ''There is a blinding flash, and they are left with not even a scrap of cloak as the figure seemingly flickers out of existence. 'Livingstone: '''Whaaaaat?! ''The two pirates narrowly avoid colliding with each other, and skid to a halt. 'Marley: '''What was that?! '''Rokku: '''Kyaaaahaahaaaaa! ''Rokku promptly springs up on a higher nearby roof, and fires at them again. The open area now works against the pirates, as lacking shelter they are forced to retreat using another of Livingstone's instant hedges. They see Jessica, Caspian, and Byrn gathered further down the street and run towards them as the vigilante starts firing again. 'Jessica: '''What happened? How did he get away?! '''Marley: '''That wasn't just fast movement! He has some kind of ability! He can teleport! '''Byrn: '''teleport? '''Caspian: '''How are we going to catch him now?! '''Jessica: '''Look out! ''More arrows rattle down around them. Marley conjures a sword that is more like a shield in shape to deflect some of the attacks, but most of the others are forced to dodge back again. 'Marley: '''We're still too exposed! Take cover! ''Byrn glances round as he senses movement, and sees a girl waving at him from an alleyway that is almost completely covered by overhanging roofs 'Kat: '''Over here! Quickly! ''The barrage of arrows continues, and the pirates run for the shelter. 'Marley: '''That was kinda close. Thanks kid. '''Kat: '''You're not safe yet. He hates pirates too much to let you run loose at night, even if you don't mean harm. '''Byrn: '''You mean Rokku? '''Kat: '''You need to stay indoors. Get back to the inn. He'll be busy with the invaders, so he won't come after you if you're not doing anything. '''Byrn: '''But he'll attack us as soon as we go out there again, won't he? '''Kat: '''I know a short route back. You'll be ok if you're quick. Follow me. ' ' ''Meanwhile Dimitri, having watched the entire failed trap unfold, stands up as he watches Rokku move back down the street, inadvertently coming closer to his hiding spot. 'Dimitri: '''Why did he vanish then but run away before? ''He suddenly realises that Rokku is passing directly beneath him, and is apparently entirely oblivious to the captain. 'Dimitri: '''Wait.. this is our chance! ''He breaks cover and dives off the roof towards the warrior 'Dimitri: '''Now I've got you! '''Rokku: '''Kraaaaaah?!! ''At the last possible second, Rokku dives forwards, and half rolls, half sprawls across the roof as Dimitri lands. His crossbow clatters away, and he doesn't bother trying to retrieve it again as he jumps back up and tries to run. Dimitri, taking half a second to recover from the fall, manages to clip the edge of the warrior's cloak, but can't get a good grip and is forced to pursue him again 'Dimiti: '''Blast it! Mask guy just won't hold still! ''Vaulting onto a low terrace, Rokku runs around the corner of a higher building, and Dimitri follows a second later. As he realizes too late, the high roof creates a blind spot, and Rokku is waiting in it. The second he gets around the corner he walks right into the flat of a sword, swung at speed at him. He ducks, managing to only suffer a glancing blow, but the hit knocks him off balance again. 'Dimitri: '''Ack what?! '' His foot slips, dislodging tiles, and he ends up falling backwards across the roof before rolling over the edge. He manages to turn again, snatching a drain pipe as he falls past, but it only stops his fall for a second, and then snaps, sending him plummeting yet again. he crashes down in the back of an improbably placed wooden cart, which also splinters from the impact. As he digs himself out of the debris a girl wearing black walks up from a narrow corner. Dimitri glances at her, and then up at the roof just in time to see the cloaked figure hurrying away again. 'Dimitri: '''You? here? '''Kat: '''You need to get off the streets. Come with me.'' '' '' Five minutes later, with a welcome lack of arrow bombardments, Kat leads all of the pirates onto the main street, barely a few paces from Cathcart's inn. 'Kat: '''You shouldn't chase after him. Just stay out of his way. '''Byrn: '''How are we supposed to catch him then? '''Kat: '''You shouldn't do that either. He is not your problem. '''Caspian: '''How could you possibly know that? '''Kat: '''Nobody knows this town the way I do. I know all of the paths and the shortcuts. Better than anyone else. '''Jessica: '''But what does that have to do with- '''Kat: '''I know you just wanted to help your captain. And I think... I think you might be able to help us too. I think you might be just what Sarabanto needs right now. ''Without any further explanation, she turns and hurries into a tangle of piping. There is a faint clunking as she climbs it with peerless agility, and then she flips herself over a rooftop and out of sight. '' '' The next morning The pirates gather in the inn as they had the previous day, but the meeting is far more subdued than then, despite Dimitri having recovered. The captain himself does not make an appearance at first. 'Jessica: '''So that's it? We're back to square one? '''Marley: '''Well I'm out of ideas. Copying Corvus's style like that completely fooled me. '''Byrn: '''And he's running rings around us. In a town like this, I don't know if it's even possible to catch somebody who moves that fast. '''Livingstone: '''It's not just moving fast! He vanished into thin aaaair! '''Byrn: '''But he can swim as well. He can't be a devil fruit eater, so what is he? ''There are a few moments silence 'Jessica: '''The problem here is we're distracted by the theatrics '''Marley: '''Theatrics? That guy can do the impossible! '''Jessica: '''Exactly. And he's making a show of it that we're too busy focusing on. That canal dive was a deliberate stunt. He wanted us to know he never ate a devil fruit. What we should be doing is looking at the things we can make sense of instead, and seeing what they tell us. I mean, he has impossible speed, or teleportation, or both, but he's still just a local person who wants to defend the town from pirates. That's our best chance of finding him. ''Byrn blinks. Marley is more open in his surprise, staring at her with wide eyes 'Marley: '''That's... pretty smart. '''Jessica: '''When you can't eliminate the impossible, then it is the entirely normal that leads to the truth. '''Dimitri: '''Right! ''Everyone looks round as Dimitri walks in, pulling on his coat and adjusting his hat as he goes. 'Dimitri: '''That's all that’s left. '''Jessica: '''all? '''Dimitri: '''Yeah. I think I know about Rokku’s real identity now. But I can’t be sure until we find where he’s hiding. That’s what we need to do next. ''not long later. The boy who had overheard the Obsidian pirates the previous evening is back in front of the town hall again, this time accompanied by two others. Dr Albert's assistant Robin is talking to them, and as Byrn, Livingstone and Caspian come into view, the boy points them out before running over, bringing the slightly older teenager with him. 'Boy: '''It was you wasn't it? '''Byrn: '''What? '''Robin: '''Finch here said something about some guys thinking they knew who Rokku was. Was that you? '''Byrn: '''They were with us. Why? ''The boy laughs, as do both of his friends '''Finch: '''Word on the street is you got it wrong! I heard Corvus and some other guys ran into Rokku last night. He can't be in two places at once, right? '''Byrn: '''I would never have guessed that. '''Finch: '''Really? You thought he could? '''Byrn: '''Actually that was supposed to be sarcasm. '''Finch: '''Oh. '''Robin: '''Don't worry too much about it. This isn't the first time somebody guessed wrongly. Last time somebody thought they'd found him more or less the same thing happened. '''Byrn: '''We haven't failed yet. Our captain still has an idea to follow. 'Robin: '''Well, good luck with that. But I don't see why it's important who he is. He stops pirates and keeps people safe. That's what matters, isn't it? '''Caspian: '''No! It absolutely is not! ''Everyone jumps back at the sudden shout. 'Robin: '''What? '''Caspian: '''You don't know his name, you don't even know his real face... How is he a good guy? He's just somebody who attacks random visitors! '''Robin: '''Pirates- '''Caspian: '''Who might not even mean any harm! You just panic when you see a jolly roger! So when someone chases them off it makes you feel safe so you call him the good guy, and you don’t ever give the pirates a fair chance! What if they had some important peaceful reason for coming here?! You’re just forcing them to be the bad guys either way! ''Finch has taken several steps back, and his mouth has fallen open. Robin is somewhat more controlled in his reaction, but still looks somewhat shocked at the outburst. For a few seconds, there is silence '''Livingstone: '''you don't like heroes much, do you? '''Robin: '''I... see. I heard something like this from a friend a few days ago. It’d make sense, if pirates didn’t tell everyone they're bad guys in the first place. Why say you’re a pirate if you’re not going to do anything bad? And I gotta go. ''he turns and hurries off. Caspian simply glares, '' '''Caspian: '''He doesn’t get it. Nobody ever gets it. '''Byrn: '''The town’s been under siege for more than a month. It’s hard to make a case for pirates when you can’t even sleep at night because of them. '''Caspian: Trouble sleeping? I’ve not had any problems. Byrn: 'Let’s just get back to why we came here. ''Livingstone wanders up to the hall's front door and knocks on it. After a delay, Lapwing opens the door. Upon seeing Livingstone standing there he suddenly assumes an alarmed expression and tries to slam it again, but Byrn steps past the cook and jams his gauntlet in the closing door. 'Byrn: '''Calm down. We're not stopping. We just need to borrow a map. ''In the residential district the pirates had chased Rokku through the previous night, the remainder of the crew is searching for any traces of the masked warrior. Marley has scaled onto the rooftops, while Jessica and Dimitri are still at ground level. 'Marley: '''Nothing up here. He must have come back for his crossbow. He hasn’t even left the arrows he shot at us. '''Dimitri: '''Odd. I thought we’d find those at least. '''Jessica: '''Well, we haven't. What exactly are you trying to achieve out here anyway? You said we were looking for where he was hiding. '''Dimitri: '''And that's exactly what we're searching for. He's got some kind of hiding place around here somewhere. ''Jessica frowns at this, clearly doubtful. 'Jessica: '''You're certain of that, are you? '''Dimitri: '''The pirate attacks are through the port. This place is nowhere near the port. But he was here early last night. And he was here before we were, so he wasn't just chasing us then. So what was he doing here? There's a hideout here. '''Jessica: '''So we're just going to walk around till we find it, are we? '''Dimitri: '''I was hoping we'd find footprints or a trail of arrows or something, but sure. A hideout can’t be too hard to spot, right? '''Jessica: '''Or maybe it could just be any one of the perfectly normal houses in this part of town! '''Dimitri: '''Nah! Then how would we know it was a hideout?! '''Jessica: '''My point exactly! We have literally dozens of options and no way to narrow it down! '''Marley: '''Hey guys- '''Dimitri: '''Then we look for the odd one out! '''Jessica: '''Have you any idea how ridiculous that sounds?! '''Marley: '''The others are- ''Both Dimitri and Jessica look around suddenly and stop shouting. Byrn and Caspian have arrived while they were arguing, and are standing not too far away. Byrn appears to be carrying some kind of folding table, as well as a large leather cylinder. Some distance behind them, Livingstone appears to have been distracted by one of the brass pipes. 'Byrn: '''Don’t let us interrupt anything. '''Dimitri: '''Byrn! Where have you been? '''Byrn: '''Planning ahead. This town is full of twisted corners and junctions. I figured we would have trouble trying to track Rokku across it at the best of times. '''Jessica: '''So what did you come up with? '''Byrn: '''Well, Livingstone mentioned something about a map at the mayor’s office showing weird bits of town. I thought this would help us do something more practical than wander in circles. ''He unfolds the table, and unrolls the cylinder which has the map rolled up inside it. Everyone gathers and peers closely at it. Byrn points out a seemingly random area near the residence district. 'Byrn: '''Ok, so we’re here. Possibly. Or here… '''Jessica: '''You were right the first time. '''Byrn: '''Are you sure? ''Jessica steps past Byrn and points out several more places as she talks, tracing a line between them. 'Jessica: '''I'm a Diabolous. We know maps. That’s the entrance to the district. We saw Corvus here. The canal is this bit here, which also connects to- wait.. hang on. ''She pauses, then taps each of the points again one by one, before moving onto one more point which she stops just short of touching. She backtracks over the points again with a confused expression, and then tries to trace the canal, looking slightly irritated. Then she just sighs and rolls her eyes. 'Jessica: '''This town makes no sense. '''Byrn: '''What? '''Caspian: '''Isn’t that what the captain said- '''Jessica: '''It’s not the canal. Or, not just the canal anyway. It’s probably nothing. It’s just… weird. '''Dimitri: '''What is it? '''Jessica: '''You said the hideout might be the odd building out. I don’t believe this, but I think I’ve just found one. '''Dimitri: '''Awesome! Where is it?! ''Jessica spends several minutes transcribing part of the map to a much smaller and more manageable notebook, and then leads them through several streets to the site of the dry canal Dimitri had noticed the previous day. ''After proceeding a short distance along what would have been the bank, she points out across the dry channel to a lone building that rises up several stories '''Jessica: '''That’s it. Funny how you can miss the obvious sometimes. '''Marley: '''It looks perfectly normal to me. Wait.. it doesn’t have any doors or windows on the ground floor. '''Byrn: '''Of course not. The ground floor would have been underwater, wouldn’t it? '''Jessica: '''Right. The building would be perfectly normal, except it’s completely surrounded by canals with no bridges or banks going to it. I thought there might be a disused jetty or something, but I don’t even see that. '''Caspian: '''Wait… It’s a building that’s not on any streets and doesn’t have any entrances? '''Byrn: '''No obvious ones… I would like to know just what was going through the architect’s head when he thought of this. '''Dimitri: '''This is it! It’s gotta be it! Let’s take a look! '''Caspian: '''Uh, no way in, remember… ''He trails off as he realizes Dimitri has backed off several paces. 'Byrn: '''Surely you don’t intend to- ''Dimitri abruptly sprints towards the edge of the disused canal and takes a flying leap off the edge with a loud yell 'Dimitri: '''Here Goooooooooooooooooooooooes- ''He is almost half way across when he starts to fall short. Then an explosion goes off under his feet and gives him another boost forwards and upwards, sending him in a much shorter, higher arc above what would have been the water level, before he drops through one of the building’s windows with a muffled crash and another distant shout. '''Dimitri: '''Nailed it… '''Jessica: ''*sigh*'' Typical Dimitri. Marley: 'Well, it works, I guess. ''Caspian shrugs and turns to face the remaining pirates.. 'Caspian: '''So what are we supposed to- Eh? ''..Just in time to see Marley generating a mindsword. The translucent blade grows rapidly to dwarf its wielder, who lowers it to horizontal, and posts it neatly through the window Dimitri broke 'Marley: '''Bridging broadsword! '''Jessica: '''You’re joking, right? '''Marley: '''Ain’t no rule you can’t walk along the flat side of a blade if it’s big enough. Only, don’t stick around. It’s kinda hard to hold up a sword this kind of size. ''Byrn is first across, followed by Livingstone, who literally twirls as though oblivious to the drop either side of the narrow improvised bridge. Jessica and then Caspian follow at a more sedate base, and Marley is slower still, needing to keep his hands on the blade to stop it disappearing from under him. From the inside, the building might have been a bar. It is quite richly decorated with dark wood furnishings, and there is a pool table off to one side. In one corner an open cupboard contains what seems to be a small amount of food, and steep stairways lead both up to the second and third floors, and down to the floor beneath the waterline. There is also a doorway into what looks to be a similar room. The only light comes from the windows, but it is nevertheless brightly lit enough not to feel gloomy. 'Dimitri: '''Well, we’re all here. And somebody has been here recently. '''Caspian: '''How so? '''Byrn: '''Fresh food, no cobwebs, no dust. Of course, this also means there’s an easy way in and out we’ve missed. '''Marley: '''Downstairs maybe? '''Caspian: '''This must be it, right? It’s a secret hideout! Rokku is here! '''Jessica: '''I wouldn’t be so sure just yet, but maybe. ''They don’t find Rokku downstairs. They do, however, find the way in, in the form of a trapdoor that seemingly leads outside, beneath the canal bed. The room is a long hallway, lit by lamps in between the doorways. 'Byrn: '''Those lamps were lit very recently. '''Dimitri: '''Someone is here. Come on. ''.Dimitri opens the first door. Behind it is a cellar, with stone columns supporting the building above. There are barrels everywhere, and more lamps somewhere out of view keep the place less gloomy than it might otherwise have been. There are also voices in a distant corner of the room. 'Male voice: '''Pirates literally staying in the town is getting too risky. I should have run them off yesterday. '''Female voice: '''They aren’t doing harm. The others are a bigger risk '''Male: '''We’ve done all we can with them. These ones are more likely to ruin us than help us. We’re only safe as long as nobody finds this place. '''Female: '''I know. But nobody in the town is safe right now. We had to do something. '''Marley: '''Woah- Dimitri! ''The captain whirls, along with everyone else, at Marley’s sudden yell. Rokku is standing silently in the shadow of one of the pillars, barely a few paces away. 'Male: '''What was that? '''Caspian: '''It’s him! ''Byrn automatically raises his gauntlet, several fingers pointed at the masked vigilante. Marley brandishes a mindsword. Livingstone assumes what is probably a fighting stance, his now heavily cut down branch held out vertically in front of him like some kind of short staff. The vigilante, on his part, doesn’t even move 'Jessica: '''Wait.. why isn’t he attacking? ''Dimitri starts to walk towards the cloaked figure. 'Dimitri: '''He can’t right now. It looks like I was right. '''Livingstone: '''What? ''The masked warrior doesn’t move even as Dimitri gets within arm’s length, and grabs them by the shoulder. 'Dimitri: '''This is Rokku’s real identity. ''He pulls the mask off, and the cloak falls open. There is nothing behind the mask except a hook, a periscope, and what looks like a speaking tube of some kind. The cloak contains a wooden support frame and a clockwork mechanism with a crossbow attached to its front. Wires stretch from various parts of the gearing to the origami flower holding the cloak together, and also the mass of flash bombs tied around the base of the support structure. '''Byrn: '''What the hell?! ' '''Jessica: '''It’s some kind of fake? A puppet? '''Dimitri: '''Sure fooled us, didn’t it? '''Marley: '''Hold on! There's no way that puppet could fight me with a sword! '''Dimitri: '''Yeah, but you weren't fighting a puppet. And we weren't chasing one either. Were we? ''This last remark is addressed to a shadowy corner of the room, where an up until now overlooked person is standing. Upon being noticed, the figure walks closer, coming into the light. Kat: 'Yeah. You’ve figured it all out. '''Marley: '''Wait.. Her?… What is going on here? '''Dimitri: '''As Caspian kept pointing out, all we ever see of Rokku is a guy in a cloak and a mask. So who says there's only one of him? ''Meanwhile, at Cathcarts inn. Corvus descends the back staircase of the inn, pauses by the back door to adjust his dark cloak, and pulls a long nosed mask out of his pocket. Adjusting it carefully to make sure his face is completely covered, he pulls up his hood, checks his appearance in a mirror, and then steps out of the back door into the night. almost immediately he hears a click to his right, as the person standing in the shadow next to the door flicks back the hammer of a flintlock pistol aimed at his head. He reacts instantly, ducking and whirling to avoid and counter the imminent attack. '' ''Unfortunately, in the process he turns his back to the person on the ''other side of the door, who does not waste the opportunity. A cane slashes down with surprising force and cracks across the back of his head three times. The mask clatters away as he drops unconscious, one of his swords already half drawn.'' 'Clancy: '''As expected. ''lowering his cane again, the world government scientist steps forwards and picks up the mask where it fell. 'Clancy: '''For all the trouble Rokku caused us, once he can be predicted he can be dealt with. And that allows our plan to continue without further interruption. Take him to the warehouse. ''Back at Rokku’s hideout. 'Byrn: '''So basically, Rokku isn't a real person at all? Just an elaborate hoax made up by a homeless girl? '''Kat: '''I'm not homeless. This is my home. I live here. '''Jessica: '''This building in the middle of the canal? '''Robin: '''It's called Sparrow's nest. Or that's what we call it. ''Compared to the discovery of the Rokku puppet and Kat's role in the deception, finding out that Robin was involved as well hadn't been surprising to any of them. 'Marley: '''Sparrow's nest, huh? '''Kat: '''It's a good hiding place. The last people to own this building were my great grandparents. Nobody knows where the entrance is any more, except for me. So I'm safe here. '''Dimitri: '''It really is a secret hideout! Brilliant! '''Caspian: '''Both of you pretend to be Rokku at different times, in order to fool everyone? '''Robin: '''It works pretty well. Kat can outrun just about anybody using the rooftops, especially with the puppets as a distraction. And if anyone suspects one of us we just have "Rokku" show up in public at the same time as them and it throws everyone off the scent. I told Finch and his friends to come and tell me if he ever heard people making guesses about Rokku. '''Marley: '''So I was right! I really was fighting- '''Robin: '''Corvus, yeah. Kat brought him in on it when he settled here two years ago. Just as well really. Without his sword fighting we’d never have been able to protect this town as long as we have. How did you work it out anyway? '''Dimitri: '''Too many things that didn't quite make sense. I've heard of superhuman speed, but I couldn't believe somebody could move as far as Rokku seemingly did in such a short time, not without some weird ability. And Marley was absolutely certain he'd been fighting Corvus, but then when we confronted him Rokku turned up just in time to prove us wrong. And then he dives into a canal. '''Kat: '''That was me. I've always liked swimming. '''Dimitri: '''So it's not Corvus and there's no devil fruit involved, apparently. I thought it might be Corvus using a devil fruit up until then, so that fooled me. I only worked it out the next morning though. Jessica said that you jumped into the canal because you wanted us to know Rokku hadn't eaten a devil fruit. '''Kat: '''I was trying to make you think that. But why is it important? '''Dimitri: '''Because you were disproving all the obvious explanations. Rokku's sudden arrival had been the same; you wanted us to know Corvus wasn't Rokku. But why would you want us to know we were wrong? So I guessed Marley was actually right, and tried to work out how to explain everything we saw from there. I couldn't be sure until I found this place, though. And I'm still not sure what you were using to control the puppets and make them vanish. '''Robin: '''Ah, yeah, that actually was a devil fruit power. Mine, in fact. ''He slaps his hand against a wall, and a circular hole appears in it. The hole opens on an oddly luminous tunnel with another circular hole at the far end of it. 'Robin: '''I'm a corridor person. I just need to touch a place, and I can make a tunnel back there, no matter how far it is or whatever is in the way. With this we were able to vanish without a trace even when there was no other way out. Just like this ''He steps into the tunnel, and there is the faint sound of running footsteps. A few seconds later he suddenly walks through the door the pirates entered by. 'Robin: '''See? And it turns out, the entrances can even be on moving objects, like sheets of paper. '''Caspian: '''The origami flower in the cloak. It's an entrance, all folded up. '''Robin: '''Yeah. The strings to control the puppets all lead back here through my corridors. And if it comes to it the flash bombs give us just enough time to retrieve the puppets before the paper burns. So we don’t leave any evidence. '''Caspian: '''So the three of you pulled off a huge trick on this entire town. Why?! What are you planning? And why did you kidnap the mayor?! '''Kat: '''We didn't- '''Caspian: '''Your corridor trick is the only way out of the office that wouldn't attract attention! Rokku could have jumped in through the window, but nobody could have got out that way while dragging Griff with them! You broke in and took him through the corridors! And since nobody can find this place you could keep him here easily! Admit it! '''Kat: '''I took in a corridor, yes, but that's not what- '''Caspian: '''And everyone thinks you're some kind of hero! You liars! Just what are you after?! '''Old male voice: '''Would you like me to explain? ''Caspian whirls around suddenly to confront the new arrival 'Caspian: '''Why yes! I would like to know why- Who the devil are you?!! ''The old man is quite tall, with silverish hair, and wears a faded red coat. 'Griffin: '''Mayor Theydon Griffin of Sarabanto. And while I wasn't planning on disappearing, it could hardly be called a kidnapping. ''Caspian recoils in shock at that, almost leaning right backwards, although somehow keeping his balance 'Caspian: '''Griffin?! I.. Uh... What?! ''While still reeling, Caspian rifles through his pockets and pulls out a folded envelope. Without changing his tone of voice or expression at all, he holds it out to Griffin, who accepts it with a somewhat confused look, opens it, and starts to read. 'Caspian: '''From Pavo Dural in Piper Flats. He said it was vitally important. Now somebody please tell me what's going on around here?!! ''Byrn's gauntlet clenches with a surprisingly loud click and he steps forwards '''Byrn: '''I'd like to ask the same question. Because now that I think about it I don't think you're fighting pirates. I don't think there's any pirates here at all, are there? '''Kat: '''No, there aren't '''Marley: '''Woah... How'd you figure that out?! '''Byrn: '''Logic. I keep waking up in the night thinking something's wrong, but nothing ever happens. Which is exactly what's wrong; There's nothing happening in the night. No pirate attacks, no cannon fire. Nothing. They're another fake. '''Kat: '''Yes. That man with the cane faked them. '''Jessica: '''Clancy! '''Robin: '''The people we've been fighting in the night as Rokku weren't pirates. They were the mercenaries he brought with him. He's been evacuating areas of the town, and then demolishing them and making it look like pirate attacks. '''Kat: '''He wanted the mayor to let him control the defences, but he refused. Corvus as Rokku fights them well enough to stop them doing much damage. Then a week ago I heard one of them say they should just kill the mayor and take over. '''Jessica: '''So you decided to hide him first. '''Robin: '''You can't kill a missing person you can't find. People were scared when he vanished, but they didn't stop believing in him or Rokku. So it's better that than having him apparently killed by pirates. '''Dimitri: '''But what does Clancy want? The town? '''Griffin: '''I don't know. But whatever he's looking for, he will tear the town down to find it if we allow him to. He has done so in the past elsewhere, according to this letter. '''Caspian: '''That's what I was delivering? A warning about Clancy? '''Griffin: I was suspicious when a contractor I'd never heard of arrived just in time to protect us from a pirate attack, so I wrote to Piper Flats. My suspicions were proved correct before I got a reply, it seems, but this sheds some light on the subject. Clancy has connections to the government, but his present actions are unsanctioned. The fake pirate attacks scare townspeople into listening to him anyway, and that allows him to do as he pleases without any reprisal. Dural suspected this for a while, but has never found proof. Caspian: 'Dang it. That guy’s seriously crooked isn’t he? So what now? '''Griffin: '''There is no other option. Tomorrow I will confront him and demand he leaves this town. We shall have to depend on Corvus's blade to stop any future pirates. At least without the World Government's involvement I am able to deny his requests officially without consequence. '''Caspian: '''That’s all? '''Byrn: '''That more or less settles it. We've found Rokku, and the mayor. The supposed pirate attacks are under control. And Dimitri is mostly recovered. We're done here. '''Jessica: '''The log hasn't set yet. '''Kat: '''You've only had two days here. You need to wait another night for it to set itself. '''Byrn: '''Perhaps I'll finally get some sleep this time. '''Caspian: '''You're leaving tomorrow? Up the Grand Line? '''Dimitri: '''We're pirates. We can't stick around too long. '''Caspian: '''If you're going then.... ''He looks away for a second, then takes a deep breath. '''Caspian: '''Take me with you! '''Jessica: '''Oh? '''Caspian: '''You still need a doctor, don't you? I can do that! Please let me join your crew! '''To be continued Category:Stories Category:Obsidian Voyage Category:13th Madman